Guardian Angel
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: She needs rescuing from her nightmares, and he was the only one who could save her. Spoilers for "Undercover", FO pairing.


FPRIVATE "TYPE=PICT;ALT=Orangoo Spell check"

**Spell Check Your Text or Website Right Now!**

**Free Online Spell Checker. Fast and Accurate Results. No Software Required.**

Or

**Spell Check Your Text**

Language: English (change)

Top of Form 1

I own no one. Dick Wolf and NBC owns it all

Takes place a few days after the basement scene in Undercover. FO pairing.

Olivia's apartment, 10:30 PM

"You bite me, and you're dead."  
Olivia awoke with a jerk and quickly sat up on her beaten down couch, her eyes wondering around the room, expecting to see the cold, dark basement and the man who would haunt her nightmares the rest of her life.  
She let out a shaky breath and leaned back on her couch, letting her mind run away again.  
This wasn't the first time she had woken up in a cold sweat, thinking she was back there, with him, her demon. For the past week, she hadn't gotten more then three hours of rest a night because of her nightmares.  
She had been terrified. More frightened then she had ever been in her entire life. She remembered the touch of his cold, rough hands on her, the feeling of him rubbing up against her, the realization that she was about to become what she fought for every day.  
She gagged as she recalled the taste and feel of his member in her mouth, even if it was only for five seconds, she knew the feeling or taste would never go away as long as she was on this earth.  
Tears welled in her eyes as she grabbed the blanket from the end of the couch and wrapped it around her now slightly shivering body. She had taken at least five showers a day, but his touch still lingered on her, the smell of the cold, damp basement still stuck to her.  
She was about to get up to go take another one before her bell rang. She turned towards the door and hastily wiped the tears away.  
"Who is it?" said Olivia, not wanting to talk to anyone right now.  
"It's Fin," she let out a silent groan, "please let me in. We gotta talk."  
He had been trying to talk to her since he had found her in that hell hole, but she refused. She wanted to talk to no one about what happened, "nothing happened," she reminded herself firmly.  
She wrapped the blanket around her tighter before she cried, "just go away, Fin."  
"Let me in, Olivia, please."  
She rolled her eyes at his inability to listen before he walked over to the door and unlocked it.  
"What do you want?" she inquired, crossing her arms.  
"Can I come in?"  
"No. Just tell me what you want and leave."  
His face fell, but he was determined to talk to her.  
"Please, Liv. We have to talk."  
She sighed and began to walk away. "No we don't."  
"Yes," he replied, walking into her apartment, shutting the door behind him, "we do."  
"About what?" she asked rather shortly. "There's nothing to talk about. I was trying to escape, he caught me, and his fly was unzipped. That's all there is to the story, Fin."  
She avoided his eyes as she said this. She didn't want him to know what had truly happened.  
Those were her memories, her nightmares, and she wanted no one else's input on them.  
Fin shook his head, not believing a word she said.  
"You're lying, Olivia, I know you are. The guy had his thing out when I busted in there."  
"So what?" she snapped furiously. "So what if I'm lying? Nothing happened to me! So stop making such a big deal out of it!"  
"No." Her eyes narrowed at him, but he held his ground. "And you wanna know why I'm not gonna drop it? Because I know he did something to you in that basement, and I know you would want another woman to get help if the same thing happened to her."  
She shook her head. "You don't know anything about me, stop trying to read me. And I don't need help."  
"I don't know anything about you?"  
"That's right, you don't. Now just get out."  
"I don't understand you, Olivia. Why don't you want to talk about this? I would have thought you would have come to me of all people-"  
"What?" she screamed in utter frustration, "What do you want me to talk about? How when he kissed me, he almost chocked me because of how far he stuck his tongue down my throat? Or how about when he slammed me up against the wall and started rubbing up against me, I could feel his erection pushing into my ass?"  
She wasn't even bothering trying to hold back the tears that had threatened to escape her since he had rescued her. "Or how about I talk about how he rubbed his penis across my face before he put it in my mouth?"  
Fin looked at her for a moment, all words escaping him. "He raped you?"  
Olivia shook her head. "No," she told him through her tears, sitting down on her couch. "H, he only had it in my mouth for a few seconds before you burst in."  
"I don't care if it was only for half a second, Olivia... " he shook his head at her ignorance, sitting down next to her. "He still sexually assaulted you."  
Olivia shook her head, refusing to believe his words.  
"You're wrong!" she barked, a sob escaping her. "I'm not like her. I'm not a victim!"  
Fin knew understood everything. Why she didn't tell a single soul what had happened, why she had pretended what had happened to her wasn't rape.  
She let out another sob and Fin threw his arms around her and brought her closer. She didn't pull away, and instead she sobbed into his shoulder.  
"I begged him not too," she admitted through her tears.  
He gently stroked her hair and spoke to her in a soft, soothing voice. "It's okay, baby girl."  
"No its not." She sobbed even harder. "I screamed, I fought, I even asked him please and he still wouldn't stop!"  
Fin hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head, "it's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay. I'm here for you, baby, I'm here."  
He held her like that like their lives depended on it, Olivia simply sobbing, and him whispering caring words he knew wouldn't bring her comfort in the slightest.  
He would have held on to her forever if she would allow him. He knew that he would have to let go eventually, but he didn't care. All he cared about was her. The woman who was so strong, who determined not to show fear, was finally broken.  
After awhile, Olivia's cries softened and they simply sat there, him stroking her hair and holding her as tight as he could, basking in the warmth he had that contradicted every feeling of the cold, dark basement, and loving every inch of his skin that came in contact with hers, for that too seemed to cancel out the feel of her demon's touch.  
Are you okay?" he asked after a while.  
She nodded, even though she knew it would be a long time before she was truly okay.  
"Just..." she paused snuggling closer to him, "just stay with me, tonight. Every time I close my eyes I see his face, and every dream I have, he haunts. I just... I want you here to make me feel safe, please?"  
Fin nodded. "I'll stay with you forever if that's what it takes for you to feel safe."  
Olivia managed a somewhat teary smile before they both laid down on the couch, with Olivia curled up right next to him.  
They pulled the blanked over top of them and Fin held her as close to him as he could, making sure she knew nothing would happen to her with him lying next to her.  
"Fin?" Olivia spoke softly, exhaustion heavy in her voice.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Olivia."  
With those words in her head, she drifted off into an uninterrupted sleep, her dreams guarded by her angel.  
Please Review. Might make this a one shot or just have a few more chapters added on to it. You're the ones reading this. What do you think?

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
